


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(44)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [44]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(44)（文：十甫）

眼看从仙道手上掉落的注射器离地上不到两寸，突然一只手，一伸一抄间，就将注射器重新握在掌里。

樱木慢慢地站了起来，气喘喘的。刚才为了防止注射器落地，他在瞬间疾速向仙道奔来，用力过猛，体力有一点不支了。

「没想到体力消失得那么快……」樱木抹了抹额头上的汗。他深吸了一口气，然后摊开握成拳的手掌。

只见注射器内，装了半管透明液体，看似无害，却让樱木感到心惊胆跳。

“这是……从铃奈身上得来的吗？”樱木低头望着仙道彰说道。

仙道猛地一震，倏地站了起来。“还给我！”伸手欲夺回那管注射器。

樱木看穿他的意图，手一缩，让仙道扑了一个空。

“还给我！”

“不！我不能让你使用这个。”樱木摇摇头。

“不要多管闲事！”

“你会害死铃奈的！”

再次听到樱木说出这句话，仙道突然抿紧双唇。

樱木静静地注视着他，感受着他微弱的脑电波正一点一滴地流洩出他真实的感情。一种深沉的痛。

半晌，仙道开口说道，“铃奈已经死了……是我亲手解剖她的。……现在，不要耽误我的事，快把TG3845还给我！”

“这个不是TG3845。”

仙道彰微微一笑，“我说是就是。这帮人既然用TG3845害死铃奈，我就用铃奈身上的TG3845还治其人之身。”

“老二！你还是人不？我们是你的亲人呀，这里有你的大哥，有你的父亲，更有……铃奈的父亲，你怎么可以这么做？”仙道昭不忿任仙道彰宰割，不断狂嚷道。

“那你们又怎么对铃奈？她可是你的女儿、你的儿媳、你的弟妇！”仙道回头连指了山泉健一、老仙道以及仙道昭狠狠地说道。

“我……我们……当时可不知道是铃奈呀！原本被测试的人是丽奈，我怎么知道铃奈会用自己来掉包……”仙道昭反驳道。

“丽奈……”仙道彰突然跪了下来，大喊一声，“啊～”

声音充满了悲哀。

“仙道，你真的不能对他们使用这个……TG3845，因为，这将会造成未来世界一场大浩劫，我已感受到了……”

“不！”仙道倏地又再站了起来，“是他们害死铃奈和丽奈的，我不能放过他们，我必须替她们两姐妹报仇！”

“彰！你说什么？丽奈……也死了……”山泉健一乍闻丽奈的死讯，竟有一点发愣。

“是！丽奈也死了！是用你教她的枪法，在这里（仙道用手指比了一把枪，抵在自己的太阳穴上）开了一枪……就在铃奈死后不到五分钟！你知道吗？不！你一点都不知道！你根本不关心她们的死活……我的身上沾满了丽奈的鲜血……铃奈死了……你连正眼都没望上她一眼……”

突然，仙道反手捉住樱木的手，强力扳开樱木的手指。

樱木岂能让他得逞，两人不断在扭手较劲。

其实，若不是樱木的体力渐衰，凭樱木会读脑的本领，根本不会让仙道捉住他的手。即使被捉住，只要被他一甩就能摔开仙道的纠缠，何来如此费力较劲？

“仙道！你不能！你忘了铃奈的遗言吗？她要求你毁去TG3845，你难道真的忘了！”樱木对仙道彰吼道。

“遗言……”仙道不禁一愣。

趁着仙道发愣，樱木连忙推开了仙道，然后向后退开，拉远自己与仙道之间的距离。“对！遗言！你答应过铃奈要毁掉TG3845的，但你做了什么？”

“我……我……我制造了TG3845……第二代……”仙道突然坐了下来，低垂着头说道。

“TG3845就是造成女人灭种的罪魁祸首。铃奈代替丽奈做测试，就是为了阻止丽奈成为TG3845的第一个牺牲者。她想改变历史……但你制造了TG3845第二代，岂不是害得她死不瞑目，白白牺牲了？”樱木缓缓地说道。他知道，现在是关键时刻，若不劝仙道放弃复仇的怨念，也许未来灭种的，不只是女人。

“我……我……每在铃奈身上划上一刀，我就更恨我自己……你知道她的内脏已被药物损坏多少了吗？我那时才发现，她不只一次代替丽奈接受药物测试了……我的TG3845是她的催命符！是我害了她……我害了她……是我！我才是害死她的罪魁祸首……我害了她……我…我……我爱她……”仙道匍匐在地，终难掩心中哀痛，哭了。

他从未如此恨过自己。

爱上丽奈，他只叹造化弄人，不能在对的时间遇上她，却不觉得悔恨。然而，爱上铃奈，他真的恨了。即使他再怎么努力表现，即使他再怎么对她说，“爱。”，她已不知道了，因为，他早已失去了她，永远地失去。

樱木静静地看着这个匍匐在地痛哭流泪的男人。

这个像风一样的男人，让女人犹如飞蛾扑火般地爱恋着的翩翩浪子，竟会为了一个已死的女子痛苦得掉泪。

“你对她的不是爱，仙道。”半晌，樱木开口说道，“当你爱着的那个人了无牵挂地离去时，你会为他感到高兴而不是悲伤。”顿了一顿，樱木继续说道，“山泉铃奈去得无憾，但你心中有愧，所以你感到痛苦，你对她，只有遗憾的爱，那……并不是真正的爱！”

因见仙道似乎执迷不悟，樱木便厉声“指责”仙道，希望他能从“失爱”的迷惑清醒过来。然而，脑袋却突然响起一句话，「我不会后悔的！」

樱木情不自禁地回头向流川看去，却见他也正望着自己，眼神痴缠复又……犹疑不决……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
眼见樱木脸色大变，一大滴接一大滴的冷汗不断从额头渗出，流川连忙趋前握紧樱木的手，「白痴，你哪里不舒服了？」

“狐狸，我终于知道为何我的体力会衰退得那么快……是仙道……是他……他手上的那样东西也许会毁了未来世界……”樱木回握流川的手，“狐狸，无论如何，替我毁了SAVE.2U的资料库。”

接着，樱木便把DIC5-E6-BEL5H从颈后拔下，交到流川手上，“将它折叠起来，插入USB插槽中，启动电脑，然后照着……”还没说完，樱木便向仙道奔去……

流川紧握着DIC5-E6-BEL5H，深吸了一口气。

然后，他便将手上的微型电脑平放在会议桌上，启动了它。

虽然，樱木刚才还没把话说完，但他明白他的意思：只要照着指示做就行了。

他双眼盯着电脑荧幕，手指心无旁骛地按照着指示在键盘上飞快动了起来。

突然，闪出一个窗口：

请输入密码

流川便输入：食物。

可是，那五个字依然闪烁着……

流川突然拍了一下脑袋，「笨！这是DIC5-E6-BEL5H要的密码……但是，DIC5-E6-BEL5H的密码是什么？死白痴……竟忘了告诉我这么重要的事情！」

流川皱着眉头苦苦思索着樱木说过的话，希望能从中想到一点蛛丝马迹。

可惜回忆中，除了「我快饿死了！」、「狐狸」、「臭狐狸」、「笨狐狸」以外，再也想不起其他了。

「死白痴，竟只会说些没营养的话！」流川在心里不禁骂道。

突然，流川想起一事，「那白痴从未叫过我的名字，但那时候他说，『流川枫……你要记着自己的名字……』……难道……是我的名字……」

想到这一点，流川立刻输入一个“流”字，然而，却又立刻停下手来，「不对……白痴他那个年代，名字都是由数字、字母组成的……」

闭眼沉思了一会儿，流川手指坚定地输入：HKA1M1-A1545

一眨眼间，电脑荧幕变得漆黑，一排排的数目字飞快地跳动着……

流川呆呆地注视着电脑荧幕。

「真的是我的名字……竟然是真的……」

回想与樱木欢爱时，除了听到他低吼与喘息的声音，还不时听到他口中喃喃地念道，「HKA1M1-A1545……HKA1M1-A1545……」

当时，他觉得诧异，「白痴！念什么？！吵死了……」

樱木却在那时候突然吻向他的脖子，手更不正经地在他身上乱摸，“在叫你的名字，不喜欢吗？嘿嘿，原来你喜欢被叫‘狐狸’唷，好……以后就只叫你‘臭狐狸’……”

被樱木在脖子上最敏感的地方啃咬肆虐，惹得流川全身酥软发颤，欲骂出口的话反而化作阵阵呻吟。

犹记得有一次曾问起白痴，DIC5-E6-BEL5H到底是什么？

他笑着说，「爱人的名字。」

瞧他一副嘻皮笑脸的，流川气得尝他一拳……

「爱人的名字……白痴……真是白痴……」

流川的心，倏地揪痛起来。他一直以为樱木爱他不如他爱他深，曾经有过一瞬间的迷惑，或许在这段感情中，自己是一厢情愿……

室内的空气渐渐移动起来，但室内的人浑然不觉，包括流川在内。

叮！

一声轻响，发自电脑，惊醒了沉思中的流川。

请再次输入密码，确定指令

这一次，让流川感到刺眼的是这十个字。

他机械式地输入HKA1M1-A1545，然而手指在按向确定时，竟微微颤抖起来……

虽然还不知道DIC5-E6-BEL5H的威力何在，但他深知肚明，只要这一按，他与樱木就此分离。

可是，若不按下去，樱木的努力就会付诸流水……

向来果断的流川，竟在此时犹豫不决。

他抬起头来望向樱木，「白痴……」

却发现樱木竟也在同时候望向他。一时间，两人眼光纠缠。

空气横流在他们之中，却也切不断他们深切的目光。

「白痴…我……我……」

犹豫不决的心，比手指抖得更甚……按与不按，就在流川一念之间……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年2月26日01:40:09在“N2”发表


End file.
